Herbie's new life
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset and Pinkie Pie was playing hide and seek in the canterlot junk yard. Until Sunset finds Herbie while hiding from Pinkie Pie. The game ended and the girls go to their other friends and go back to the junk yard and take herbie home to Applejack's farm. We'll see what type of Adventures wait for the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

**AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

**AN:Change of plans their will be no major jump yet.**

**AN:after Naruto Shippuden**

**AN:Sundown looks like Sunset but she has red eyes.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

At the Canterlot's Junkyard, Sunset and her friends are visiting and are looking around and play games like hide and seek.

Sunset hides behind a trash pile and Pinkie Pie who's it sees Sunset and they chase each other until Sunset trips on a trash bag.

Sunset goes face first into a hard metal shape of a slug bug that is buried by a bunch of debris.

"Sunset are you okay?"Asked Pinkie Pie, "I'm fine but I think I broke my nose on something hard."said Sunset.

"Oh man we better get you to the doctor now."said Pinkie Pie.

With that said the girls leave for the day and they take Sunset to the doctor's and it turns out that Sunset had a bruised nose.

Two weeks past the group decides to go and play again but this time Sunset hides on the other side of debris shape slug bug,but she trips and the door opens by it self and it has Sunset hiding a warm seat.

Pinkie Pie searches for Sunset but she can't her.

"Sunset I give up, you win."said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset comes out of hiding and clears off of the debris and discovers a car but she can't clear all of the debris.

"Pinkie Pie guess what I found?"asked Sunset,"what?"asked Pinkie Pie.

"I found a car, lets go get the other girls.

With that said Sunset and Pinkie Pie leave and decides to come back on Saturday since it's Thursday.

Two days past and the humane six sees what Sunset found and decides to pitch in and clear off all the debris with Rarity complaining about everything every ten seconds.

The girls are finished and discovers a slug bug and they decides to tow the Slug bug to Applejack's place.

The human Six Steer and push the slug bug out and onto a trailer that is attach to Applejack's truck. The girls decides to leave the junk yard with their Vehicle parked right in the parking lot which the slug bug was in front of the parking lot just covered by debris.

The girls leave with the slug bug on the trailer and they drive back to Applejack's farm

* * *

**In the Next Chapter, We'll see what the girls can do for the slug bug but little do they know is that the bug has a mind of it's own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MLP Equestria girl or Herbie**

**AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**AN: If you have seen the shows then you know what they look like, but if those who haven't then please watch the shows**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After the group leave the junk yard, they decide to take the slug bug to AppleJack's place and decides to call it a night.

The next day, the group meets up at Apple Jack's and decides to see if they can fixed up Herbie.

As Rarity comes closer to the car, she puts her foot underneath Herbie's tail pipe and she looks at the paint on Herbie and she screams and kicks the car.

That is when Herbie's leaks oil on Rarity's shoe and Rarity screams and curses at Herbie that is when the others laugh at what happened.

The girls decide to give Herbie a bath and as they wash him, the cleaner he gets and the girls notices that he has a big 53 number painted on her doors.

The girls go home after washing Herbie and having a water war.

To Sunset at her apartment.

That night Sunset has a weird dream.

**Entering Dream**

**"Sunset sees a lot of race cars and she sees the number 53 on all of the cars."**

**Exiting dream.**

* * *

Sunset awakens and goes to her bath room, "That was the weirdest dream I ever had and I hope that I don't have another one like that again."thinks Sunset.

Sunset goes back to sleep until the next day.

The next day Sunset goes to Applejack's farm and they decide to see if Herbie is drive able or not by getting the keys from the dash board.

Sunset enters Herbie through the driver side's door and sits in the Driver's seat and puts the keys ignition and Herbie takes off with poor Sunset.

"Ahh, Your a car I should be driving not you."said Sunset to Herbie. Sunset finally gets control and turns around on the driveway and drives back to her friends.

Sunset gets out of the car and walk to her gets out of the car and walk to her friends.

"Sunset, are you okay?"asked Twilight Sparkle, "I'm okay but this car took off all of suddenly."said Sunset.

"Sunset that is impossible darling."said Rarity, "what do you mean by taking off?"asked Apple Jack.

"I don't know but it was like the car had a mind of it's own or something."said Sunset. "maybe the car is alive and it wants to destroyed us or be our friend."said Pinkie Pie.

"Very funny Pinkie Pie but we need to be serious."said Rainbow Dash.

With that said AppleJack calles Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scottalou.

"Hey, big sister what's up?"asked AppleBloom, "Can you and your friends come over for a minute?"asked AppleJack.

"Sure."said Applebloom.

With that said the cutie mark Crusaders come over by bus.

**In the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


End file.
